Low viscosity mixtures of solvents and epoxy resins are used in the manufacture of electrical laminates. Unfortunately, some higher functional epoxies and highly brominated epoxies that are desirable for use in such mixtures are difficult to solubilize and, therefore, do not maintain solubility over long periods of time. This makes it difficult to manufacture, store, and ship resin solutions that include these types of epoxies.